


Cotton Candy

by jihunsbutt



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Softie, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihunsbutt/pseuds/jihunsbutt
Summary: "....The sweet smile that formed from your lipsYour cheeks as pink as cotton candyAnd the taste of your lips had the sweetness of strawberryI had only dreamed like the clouds were pinkThe thought never crossed my mind,That one day you would be mine..."__In which jeno fell in love with the boy wholoved her and cotton candy more than anything else





	Cotton Candy

The clouds on a summer day, the falling snow on a winter afternoon and his smile activating photosynthesis on the first day of spring. The ferris wheel turning around and around on a late summer day with a temperature about 32 degrees. His smile would still be brighter than all the stars aligned on a full moon during autumn. The shimmer in his eyes, the rose tint on his plump lips and his cheeks slightly blushed due to the heat. His hair messy and his cute little ears, his adorable nose. The boy was beautiful and even when the fireworks were shot off on the last day of December, bursting midway on their way to the sky, the only thing he could see, was him smiling and laughing at her.

**—**


End file.
